Santa's Little Helper
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: Abby feels the need to thank McGee for his help post-"Faith." Simply put: McAbby Christmas smut!


**Santa's Little Helper  
****A/N:** **So I've noticed that there are tons of McAbby Christmas fics out there, but there seems to be a noticeable absence of McAbby Christmas smut. That needs to be fixed, so consider this a late Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Festivus gift. Mild spoilers for "Faith."**

* * *

McGee flung his door open and stepped inside. Instantly Jethro was at his feet to welcome him home. Tim reached down and scratched him between the ears, shutting the door behind him. The dog followed him into the kitchen where Tim opened his refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "You want a treat?" Jethro barked in response. McGee reached into the box of treats he kept on the counter and grabbed one of the small, bone-shaped dog treats. "You were good today right? I'm not going to find anymore of my Armani ties chewed up under the couch?" Jethro tilted his head to the right as if acting as innocently as possible. McGee laughed and tossed the treat into the German shepherd's waiting mouth.

Taking his work bag from the door, McGee entered his room, tossing the bag in the corner and changing into a pair of jeans and an old MIT zip-up hoodie. Returning to his living room he dropped onto the couch throwing his arm over his face. It had been a long day culminating in Gibbs yelling at him for using satellite time for personal reasons and threatening to fire him. He knew it was an idle threat, there was no way Gibbs would fire him, but the message was received. Do it again and your ass is gone. For a while he was pissed at Abby for conning him into doing it, but he knew if anyone was to blame it was him. He knew he couldn't say no to her and she knew it too.

_Knock, knock, knock._

McGee groaned and dropped his arm. He really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. It was probably those annoying kids from the end of the hall. Climbing off the couch, he walked to the door and flung it open fully prepared to launch into a tirade and possibly pull his gun on them. What he didn't expect to see on the other side was the one person he would always want to deal with.

"Abby?"

The Goth smiled and lifted the plastic bag in her hands. "I brought Chinese."

McGee smiled and stepped aside letting her into his apartment and closing the door behind her. Abby disappeared into the kitchen where she made herself busy setting up a veritable buffet of Chinese delights.

"I think I got all of your favorites. There's General Tso's, Vegetable Lo Mein, and fried dumplings." She pointed to each container as she went. "I even got sweet biscuits."

McGee's mouth began to water. "Sounds great, Abs. But uh…why did you do this?"

Abby handed him a plate and caught Tim's eye. "I wanted to thank you for what you did today. I know Gibbs yelled at you for it and I'm sorry you got in trouble. You didn't have to help me, but you did."

McGee smiled and fought the blush rising to his cheeks at Abby's praise. "It was all in the Christmas spirit," he shrugged.

Abby smiled as a mischievous look settled in her eyes. "Funny you should mention the Christmas spirit," she said darting around McGee and grabbing the backpack she had dropped near the door. "Dig in, I'll be right back."

McGee watched her disappear into the bathroom with a quizzical look. He never would understand how her mind worked. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, he spooned a generous amount of the lo mein onto a plate, twirling a few of the noodles around the fork and promptly stuffing them into his mouth. Savoring the flavors on his tongue, McGee took another bite when he felt Abby's hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her and suddenly the food on his plate was the last thing on his mind.

Abby made one hot elf. The green costume was skin tight and in two pieces. The skirt was even shorter than the ones she usually wore and made of green velvet and trimmed with white faux fur (of course Abby wouldn't wear real fur). The top started a few inches above the skirt, leaving a small patch of pale skin peeking in between the green velvet. It hugged her body tightly, the neckline dipping low to reveal a healthy amount of cleavage. On top of her head sat a green pointed hat with a small bell on the end.

"Wow," Tim managed to choke out. "That uh…that's a great costume."

"Thank you," Abby purred. "I figured every Santa needs a good elf by their side."

McGee grinned. "Well I guess I can be Santa for a while. I enjoy granting Christmas wishes." He put his plate on the sink and reached out to grab Abby's hips pulling her body against his own. "All kinds of wishes," he whispered against her neck.

Abby tilted her head to the side as she felt Tim's lips brush over her pulse point. "Mmm, this is definitely at the top of my wish list." His tongue began to trace the lines of the spider web tattoo on her neck and Abby felt her knees go weak. The man's tongue was absolutely magical.

"Why don't you tell me what else is on your list?" McGee suggested as he nipped at her collarbone. He walked her backwards until her back was pressed against the wall effectively trapping her.

Abby groaned feeling McGee's body pressed so tightly against her own. "I want a new infrared microscope," she started, grinding her hips against his and hearing McGee's sharp intake of breath. "I could also use a new stereo for my lab," she added.

McGee smiled and leveled his gaze with hers. She could see the lust burning in his eyes and Abby was sure it was mirrored in her own. "Anything else?" he asked sliding his hands from her hips to her backside. He pushed his pelvis against hers knowing she could feel his excitement.

Abby moaned softly. "There is one more thing," she said her voice seductively low.

"And that would be?"

"I could use a good orgasm…or two." Not bothering to wait for his answer, Abby leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. She traced his lower lip with her tongue, begging for entrance. McGee was only too happy to comply. Their tongues danced as their hands roamed. McGee moved his hands to the back of her thighs and gently squeezed them. Abby took the hint and wrapped first one leg around his waist and then the other as Tim used his weight against the wall to support her.

"Bedroom," McGee mumbled against her lips.

Abby broke the kiss, pulling her lips away. "No."

"No?"

"No," she repeated, "on the floor, by the Christmas tree."

McGee smiled and kissed her softly. "Very festive. I like it." He eased her back to the floor and kissed her again. "Give me 5 minutes." Without a second to waste McGee darted into his bedroom and returned a second later with an armful of blankets. He made quick work of arranging them by the tree, creating a nest of blankets and pillows. Leaning back on his heels Tim held a hand out to the beautiful Goth standing in his kitchen doorway.

Abby smiled sweetly and crossed the space quickly dropping to her knees in front of McGee. She wrapped her arm around McGee's neck and pulled his face toward hers. Their lips met in a soft kiss while McGee's right hand found her hip and his left wound its way into her hair. He laid her back on the blankets gently, never breaking their kiss or his hold on her body. His mouth traced a well known trail from Abby's lips across her jaw line to nibble on her earlobe before dropping to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She moaned in appreciation feeling McGee's lips on her neck as his fingers toyed with the hem of her top.

"Timmy," she let out a breathy whisper, her fingers scratching at his shoulders.

McGee's fingers made quick work of the small buttons on her top peeling the sides apart to reveal a black lacy bra with red stitching. He looked up at her with a devilish grin. "Matching set?"

Abby smiled. "Why don't you find out?"

Grinning roguishly he slid the shirt from her body and tossed it aside before paying intense homage to her breasts. McGee's fingers traced the top of the skirt anxiously searching for the closure. He finally found the side zipper and slid it down, pulling the fabric down over hips and tossing it to join the top. Much to McGee's joy it was a matching set.

"Timmy," Abby whispered pulling him down for a quick kiss. "You are wearing far too many clothes." She tugged the zipper on his hoodie down quickly and pushed it down his shoulders finding a white undershirt underneath. Abby took a moment to admire the way the fabric clung to his muscles before pulling it over his head. With a quick flick of her wrist she had his belt undone and his fly open.

"Wow," McGee breathed as he suddenly found himself nearly naked. "Have you been practicing?"

"Only with you," Abby answered. Her hand snaked into his pants and wrapped around his erection. McGee groaned and dropped his head back as Abby's fingers teased him.

"Abs," he moaned. "God don't tease me."

"Who's teasing?" Abby asked. She leaned forward and captured Tim's lips while her hand continued to work him. "Tim," she moaned between heated kisses, "I want you so much." She stilled her hand and used both to push McGee's pants and boxers down his legs. Soon they were both naked, their bodies bathed in the lights of the Christmas tree.

"Abby," Tim whispered his breath hot against her skin.

"Tim."

"Say it."

Abby looked him in the eye, matching his strong gaze with one of her own. "Timothy McGee, I love you."

McGee smiled as he slid into her earning a gasp from the Goth beneath him. "I love you too Abigail Louise Scuito." He began to move slowly feeling Abby's muscles grip him tightly as he slid in and out of her.

"Good God McGee," she threw her head back as the ecstasy began to grow in the pit of her stomach. They built a slow rhythm, their bodies moving in sync with one another as if they had been doing this dance for years when in reality it had been years since they had done so. Abby's fingers gripped Tim's shoulders, her nails digging into the flesh and leaving little half-moon shaped marks. He hissed at the sensation loving how the pain brought with it a greater feeling of pleasure.

"Abby," he breathed.

She looked up at him and saw in his eyes a look of pure love. It was the greatest feeling Abby had ever known. She hummed in appreciation as his thrusts picked up speed and then abruptly he was no longer on top of her. "What—" was all she managed to get out before he turned her on her side facing him, grabbed her leg, hitched it over his body and slid back inside. "Oh wow," she moaned at the new angle.

"Amen to that," McGee agreed.

Abby slid her hand down his side to his hip, pulling his body to hers hissing at how deep this drove him. Tim dropped his head to her neck placing hungry kisses along her collarbone before finally capturing a nipple between his lips. Abby moaned her head thrown back in ecstasy as Tim's lips and tongue sent ripples of pleasure through her body.

"I wanna hear you Abs," he crooned, changing the angle of thrusts so he would brush her clit each time.

"Tim," Abby gasped. "Fuck…feels amazing…keep doing that."

Never one to disappoint, McGee adjusted his thrusts to keep Abby on edge. "Abs…not gonna last much longer."

"Close," Abby sighed. She began to undulate her body in sync with McGee's thrusts sending his cock deeper and deeper. "God, Tim."

Tim groaned. He threaded his fingers through Abby's hair and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled as both of them fell over the edge, screaming their release into the kiss.

"Wow," Abby whispered once her breathing had somewhat returned to normal.

"Uh huh," was all McGee could say. He rolled onto his back half dragging Abby with him so that her head was resting against his chest and their legs were tangled together. "Merry Christmas, Abby."

Abby smiled as she let the feeling of warmth spread over her body. "Merry Christmas, No-so-tiny Tim."


End file.
